


Bloopers

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	Bloopers

На плечи, и так обернутые парой шарфов, гадалка накинула пеструю шаль, край которой звенел медными колокольчиками; затем наклонилась к хрустальному шару, едва различимому в дыму благовоний.  
Тацуя нервно вцепился в край табурета.  
«Настоящую цыганскую ярмарку нынче нигде не увидишь, — сказал ему отец вчера. — Не упусти шанс, загляни, а то уедут скоро обратно в свою Румынию. Только держи ухо востро, они ребята опасные». Потом добавил еще что-то, про то, кажется, что на его веку такого события не случалось, и чтобы Тацуя ни в коем случае не заходил к гадалке. Сам отец на ярмарку идти отказался, так что Тацуя позвонил Тайге.  
Они посмотрели на лошадей — цыганские лошади и в самом деле были красивы дикой, завораживающей красотой. Особенно Тацую впечатлил один конь, вороной. На других лошадей тот косился алым глазом, в котором будто бы даже светилась злоба. Стоило подойти ближе, как он начинал скалиться, наклонив голову.  
Большая часть цыган приехала в трейлерах, их кузова пестрели яркими красками и надписями на незнакомых языках. Но были и кибитки, и с них торговали амулетами, деревянными подвесами с вырезанными на них знаками, — Тацуя узнал в одном из них древний символ солнца, — куриными лапками, всякими женскими украшениями.  
К ним подошла старая женщина, чуть оплывшая, как свеча. Она ухватила Тайгу за руку.  
— У такого яркого мальчика наверняка яркая судьба. На нее стоит взглянуть.  
Тацуя перехватил ее.  
— Я старше, а значит, пойду первым, — он оскалился и зашел в шатер.  
О предостережении отца как-то и не вспомнилось.  
Гадалка подожгла какой-то пучок, тут же потушила и оставила его дымиться на блюдце — в воздухе растекся сладкий цветочный аромат, перебивая запах пыли. Она жестом указала Тацуе на табурет, а сама достала из-под дощатого столика чайник, к нему — пару глиняных кружек.  
— Будешь чай, мальчик?  
— Только давайте без лимонных долек.  
В то время как он давился горячим чаем, мрачно вспоминая тысячи причин ненавидеть ароматизированные напитки с химическими добавками и особенно — сладкий вкус жасмина, гадалка вытащила из сундучка хрустальный шар. В нервном пламени свечей он на мгновение вспыхнул рыжим, вдруг став похожим на апельсин или на баскетбольный мяч. Тацуя пригляделся, и иллюзия тут же рассеялась.  
Гадалка наклонилась над шаром.  
— Что вы там видите? — шепотом спросил Тацуя, крепче вцепившись в сиденье. Почему-то ему стало страшно.  
За тканой стеной шатра раздалось лошадиное фырканье. Гадалка цыкнула зубом, выскочила наружу и громко выругалась на румынском.  
Потом вернулась.  
— Как с тобой все непросто, мальчик. Но уж лошадь-то я сюда не впущу. Ждет тебя дорога долгая, да и…  
Тут лицо у гадалки скисло, как молоко на солнце.

***

Иногда Тацуя, засиживаясь до утра за очередной компьютерной игрушкой, рассеянно думал, что в его жизни в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так. Ему было интересно учиться — математика все больше интересовала его, и если бы не спорт, то он связал бы жизнь с ней. На недостаток друзей он тоже не жаловался. Ежедневные тренировки давали свои плоды — он уже играл намного лучше, чем раньше, и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Но из паззла выпала какая-то важная деталь, и это ощущение ввинчивалось в виски комариным писком, мешало спать по ночам и спокойно играть в баскетбол.  
Незадолго до возвращения в Японию Тацуя нашел у себя в кармане куртки коробку с леденцами. На крышке красовалась китаянка в костюме морского конька. В Лос-Анджелесе, конечно, можно найти все, чего уж говорить о каких-то леденцах, но Тацуя не помнил, чтобы покупал такие. 

Той ночью ему приснилось, как он бродит по лесу. В ноги впиваются иголки и осколки панцирей мелких улиток. За спиной раздаются шорохи, по сторонам теснятся папоротники выше человеческого роста. Тацуя раздвигает стебли, обходит разворошенный муравейник и видит старую японку. Седые волосы собраны в пучок, на плечах алая шаль, птичьи руки сжимают колоду карт. Не Таро — игральных.  
Он садится на пень перед ней.  
— Погадай мне.  
Она смотрит на него невозмутимым взглядом утопленницы.  
— Мне не нужны карты, чтоб погадать тебе.  
Гадалка вдруг улыбается она, улыбается шире, зубы у нее черные, а клыки словно у дикого зверя, она раскрывает рот, высовывает язык, тот достает до земли, а из его середины вдруг поднимается человеческое лицо. Лицо цыганки с ярмарки.  
— Ты не на своем месте, — говорит цыганка, и голос у нее сухой, как мел. Ее лицо вытягивается вперед, скулы расходятся вширь, на нос и по лбу ложатся полосы, сквозь них прорастает шерсть.

Тацуя проснулся. «Не на своем месте, значит? Да падать уже просто некуда». Он рассмеялся, запустив руку себе в волосы, а потом ударил по стене. «Ненавижу сны». Вокруг сердца свивалась ледяная змея, царапала острыми чешуйками. Во рту стоял пряный привкус гвоздики.  
Такое бывало иногда — после вроде бы обычного сна охватывало мутное беспокойство пополам с волнением. Тацуя изучал свое волнение, как в детстве изучал страх, когда запирал все двери в квартире и бродил по темному пустынному коридору, шарахаясь от пляшущих теней.  
За окном грохотала первая весенняя гроза.  
Умывшись, Тацуя решил, что нужно позвонить Тайге — узнать, как он там, в Токио, обвыкся ли в новой школе. Но затем он вспомнил про разницу во времени и ограничился смской.  
Тайга не отвечал полдня, а потом вдруг позвонил, и они проговорили до ночи.  
Волнение после разговора никуда не делось, змея вокруг сердца только сжалась крепче. «Пора возвращаться», — подумалось Тацуе.  
Перед сном на глаза снова попалась коробка с леденцами. «Подсунул кто-то», — решил для себя Тацуя. Но чего пренебрегать подарком судьбы? И Тацуя запихнул леденец в рот. По небу растекся пряный вкус аниса. На пальцах осела сахарная пыльца и упорно отказывалась смываться. Тацуя как-то умудрился заляпать ей и кольцо, после чего понес его в ванную отмывать. Там оно скользнуло из рук и исчезло в сливном отверстии.

— Давай сменим правила, — предложила лошадь старухе. — Так будет веселее.

— А как выглядит эта Акита?  
— Погугли.  
— Черт! Одни собаки выпадают, акита-ину которые. Вообще, раз центр округа, то должно быть нескучно.  
— Да какая разница. Приеду, увижу.  
— Берег моря, кстати.  
— Хватит об этом. Как там в Токио?  
— Ничего не изменилось. Приезжай.  
— Летом.  
— На фестиваль боевых роботов?

Если Йосен на первый взгляд напомнил Хогвартс — исключительно изнутри, высокими стрельчатыми окнами и каменной кладкой, — то Ацуши не доставало разве что сережек в виде луковиц. Да и разговаривал он чаще про еду или фильмы, а не про морщеногих кизляков.  
Ацущи игнорировал попытки Тацуи пообщаться вплоть до первой тренировки. После того, как Тацуе в пятый раз удался трехочковый, он подошел сам и предложил мармеладку. Видимо, на его особом, не совсем человеческом языке, это было выражением симпатии.  
— Твой отец — журналист? — первым делом спросил у него Тацуя, когда они вернулись в комнату. Ацуши сперва непонимающе нахмурился, а потом кивнул.  
С ним было легко общаться. Ацуши не обижался на подколки — попросту их не замечал. Не наседал на уши — он был слишком на своей волне. Впрочем, он всегда уделял внимания, когда надо. И велся на сладкое. Кроме того, он играл в баскетбол, и вот к нему у Ацуши был настоящий талант.  
Спустя месяц шуток на тему «Придиры» и мозгошмыгов он даже начал эти самые шутки замечать. И прочитал «Гарри Поттера».  
Тацуя счел это удачным началом прекрасной дружбы.  
Как-то вечером, после очередной тренировки, они сели за ноутбук смотреть «Музыкальный блог Доктора Ужасного».  
— Знаешь, — сказал Тацуя рассеянно, — больше всего мне тут нравится Злой Конь. Намного круче какого-нибудь банального Козла.  
— Или змея. — Ацуши зевнул.  
— Не трогай змей, они ближайшие родственники драконов. А у Коня, между прочим, своя лига. В этом есть шик. Наверняка они играют в бильярд, ты же видел, какие вечеринки…  
— Ну, у одного змея тоже вот был ближний круг. И вечеринки у них тоже были.  
— Развлечения только на них своеобразные были. Однообразные, я бы сказал. Пытки, убийства. Скучно. — На глаза Тацуе вновь попалась банка с леденцами. Он кинул ее Ацуши. — Ешь, кстати.  
Тот открыл жестянку и принюхался. Потом поморщился.  
— Не буду я это есть. Они пылью пахнут.  
— Выброси тогда.  
— Ты такой ленивый, — буркнул Ацуши и послушался.  
На следующий день, как и всегда, Тацуя обнаружил леденцы в кармане куртки. Не выдержав, он закинул в рот желтый леденец. По языку растекся мягкий вкус клубники.

Вокруг скручиваются зеленые и желтые спирали, гигантские ножницы режут газетную бумагу. Тацуя стоит перед кляксой-осьминогом, растекшейся поверх напольных часов.  
— Что за херня?!  
— Это твой внутренний мир, — клякса качает щупальцем. — Скажи, в твоей жизни есть что-то, что ты хотел бы исправить?  
— Даже не знаю, — Тацуя ловит пролетавшее мимо облако розовой ваты и садится на него. — Мне надо подумать. А вам сейчас ответ нужен?  
На кляксу падает белоснежная капля, но не растворяется в чернилах, а расплывается в строгий монокль.  
— Чем больше будешь думать, тем меньше у тебя останется времени.  
— Ну, я никуда не спешу.  
«Что-то, что хотел бы исправить? Вторая мировая, пожалуй. И чтобы у всех людей появились мозги».  
Клякса обвиняюще тыкает в него щупальцем.  
— Что-нибудь Личное!  
— Это обязательно? — обреченно спрашивает Тацуя.  
Из воздуха выплывает чайный столик, уже сервированный, Тацуя подтягивает его за ножку к себе. Приподнимает крышку чайника. Снова жасмин.  
Чай обжигает язык.  
Личное? Контрольный тест по химии, та всегда давалась ему с трудом. Отцовскую машину недавно поцарапали, и страховая компания отказывается платить. А так-то вроде больше и нет ничего.  
Почему-то вспоминается Тайга. Разлет бровей, смуглые плечи, вечная улыбка. Во рту горчит.  
— Нет ничего, что я хотел бы исправить.  
— Ну как знаешь, — машет ему клякса щупальцем на прощание, — зря попытку потратил!  
В кляксу с размаху влетает альбом с фотографиями Тайги, и те осыпаются вниз ворохом желтых листьев.

Когда Тацуя пришел в себя, вокруг ничего не изменилось.

— Пожалуй, это было слишком весело, — сказала старуха лошади.

Закат дожег небо. Уличные фонари разгорались один за другим.  
Дорогу перекрыли в честь праздника. Невдалеке, на берегу Омоно, уже готовились к запуску фейерверков, и парочки, неспешно гуляющие под ручку, постепенно перетекали к реке. Повсюду болтались бумажные фонарики, в некоторых горели свечи или лампочки.  
Мимо пронеслась смеющаяся рыжая девушка в красной юкате, остановилась чуть впереди и привязала что-то к ветке акации. Тацуя остановился и присмотрелся — нет, не листочек с праздничными пожеланиями. Просто лента для волос, завязанная бантом, снизу болтается маленькая плюшевая собачка.  
— Тацуя, — окликнул его знакомый голос.  
Тацуя вздрогнул. Обернулся.  
— Привет. Ты чего приехал? Договаривались же на август. И что я приеду к тебе.  
— Договаривались на лето, — улыбнулся Тайга. Вокруг глаз собрались мелкие морщинки. — И меня задолбало ждать. Решил не звонить до последнего, только пошел по городу, а тут ты.  
Они двинулись вперед.  
— Поздно ты, на поезд можешь не успеть.  
— Да какая разница.  
— Прохладно тут у вас.  
Тайга поежился. В этот момент он напоминал растрепанную кошку. Тацуя вскинул руку, чтобы потрепать его по плечу, но вовремя одернул себя и потянулся.  
— По вечерам. Днем жарко зато.  
Еще пару метров они прошли в молчании, а потом вдруг заговорили одновременно:  
— На днях мне звонила твоя мама…  
— Про Сейрин сейчас все говорят…  
Тайга остановился, развернулся вдруг к нему и обнял. От него пахло поездом и солью.  
— Извини, знаю, ты не любишь нежностей. Но я скучал.  
Тацуя отстранился и рассеянно засунул руку в карман джинсов. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то холодное. Коробка с леденцами.  
— Будешь?  
Тайга мотнул головой и с целеустремленностью бульдозера двинул направо, где среди гуляющих виднелся ларек с хот-догами. Догнать Тайгу получилось только у самого ларька.  
— И что мама?  
— Зря ты не общаешься с ней, как по мне, — Тайга расплатился, и они снова нырнули в толпу. — Ай, горячий, и с кетчупом перебор. Родители развелись, но это же не повод с родной матерью не разговаривать.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Тацуя запрокинул голову. В небе постепенно зажигались звезды.  
— Не понимаю, и ладно. А в Сейрин хорошо, ты знаешь.  
— Кормят хорошо?  
— Играют. — Тайга помолчал еще немного. — Это Вега там?  
Голос его звучал напряженно. В неверном свете фонариков его лицо дрожало, ускользало, и выражение никак не получалось разгадать. Тацуя отвернулся. Если бы он что-нибудь сказал в этот момент, то голос его бы выдал.  
В небе разорвался первый сверкающий цветок.

— Никак не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — сказал Тацуя, справившись с удивлением. Он и вправду не ожидал. Тайга тоже смотрел растерянно.  
Будто и не виделись накануне.  
Летняя жара только начинала разгораться; в тот момент, когда продолжать торчать в стенах Йосен стало совсем невыносимо, Тацуя предложил Ацуши съездить в Токио. Тот посмотрел скучающим взглядом и кивнул.  
До Токио было рукой подать — Акита куда ближе к нему, чем Лос-Анджелес, да и синкансен ходил исправно. Будто бы вернулось то далекое лос-анджеллеское лето, когда телефонные провода удлинились, сгнили, проржавели, а записную книжку, в которой значился номер Тайги, сжевала соседская чау-чау. Тацуя, решив не ждать, пока пройдет пара лет, пошел смотреть расписание поездов.  
Токио все так же напоминал куда больше дикие джунгли, нежели город — и он все так же преподносил сюрпризы. В одном из знакомых парков Тацуя наткнулся на соревнования по стритболу. Раньше, как он помнил, на месте стадиона летом там открывали ресторанчик. «Как же все меняется, — рассеянно подумал он, — ну, кроме Ацуши. Если он потерялся, то вернется явно нескоро — вряд ли найдется до того, как опустошит пару кондитерских. Так что, почему бы… почему бы и нет».  
Желающие поиграть нашлись почти мгновенно — парни постарше шатались вокруг стадиона, не решаясь ни прибиться к готовой команде, ни собраться самим. Им нужен был организаторский гений.  
Компания подобралась разношерстная — негр, переодетая девушка и пара обычных японцев. Будь это фильм, кинокритики бы не нашли, к чему придраться.  
На это ушло много времени, но они сыгрались.  
А потом Тацуя увидел Тайгу. Он рассеянно пожевывал хот-дог и шел через толпу, как нож сквозь масло. Рядом с ним шли его одноклассники — Тацуя не мог ошибаться, Ацуши много рассказывал про это парня с голубыми волосами и глазами Элайджи Вуда.  
Тацуе сразу стало легко, в ботинках словно скрутились пружины. Играть против Тайги? Это обещало быть интересным.  
— Почему ты здесь, — непонимающе спросил тот. А потом улыбнулся, резко и открыто, как ребенок. В такие моменты Тайге хотелось дать в челюсть.  
— Вот это сюрприз.  
Тацуя кивнул, пока Тайга представлял его своим сокомандникам и наоборот. Собственная злость будоражила до покалывания в кончиках пальцев.  
К моменту, когда подошел Ацуши, Тацуя уже весь был на адреналине. Они с Тайгой никогда не играли друг против друга. Интересно, кто из них сейчас сильнее.  
— Чур, не поддаваться, — сказал Тацуя.  
Тайга тряхнул головой, соглашаясь, и отдал пас парню с собачьим взглядом. Игра началась.  
Потом хлынул ливень.

— Скажи, — спросил Тацуя перед тем, как они расстались до Зимнего кубка, — ты разве не носил на шее что-то… жетоны или крест? Никак не могу вспомнить.  
Тайга поднес руку к ключицам — так, будто этот жест давно стал привычкой.  
— Нет, никогда.

— Чур не поддаваться, — сказал Тайга и хлопнул его по плечу.  
Тацуя кивнул и ухмыльнулся в предвкушении. Странно, что только этим летом им впервые пришло в голову поиграть не вместе, а против. Тайга был отличным другом, и наверняка окажется самым лучшим соперником. Тем более, что играл он теперь великолепно.  
— Старшая школа Йосен против старшей школы Сейрин! — объявил судья.  
«Во всяком случае...»  
Мяч в игре.  
«…неважно, кто сильнее».

***

После разговора с Алекс больше всего на свете Тацуе хотелось исправить наконец главную свою ошибку — собственное рождение. Тело явно не было готово к такой дозе вины, желудок постоянно перекручивало, а перед глазами мелькали звездочки. Вид у звездочек был какой-то укоризненный.  
Начинался матч. Тацуя поискал глазами знакомую алую шевелюру. Нашел.  
Во взгляде Тайги плескалась раскаленная лава. Это завораживало. Лава вымыла у него из глаз ту проклятую уязвимость, из-за которой все время хотелось причинить ему боль, и оставила только решимость и жажду достичь цели. Глядя на этого Тайгу, незнакомого, злого, счастливого, Тацуя понял. Ошибкой было не рождение, не собственные амбиции и зависть, не эгоцентризм и не уязвленное самолюбие.  
Он совершил две ошибки.  
Первой была слепота. Ошибаться в других обидно, но так ошибиться в себе — глупо.  
Вторую еще можно было исправить.

Дом пять лет назад выглядел так же, как и сейчас. Белая штукатурка, окна от пола до потолка, тяжелые темные шторы, потертая дверь. Никого не было. Ковер на лестнице скрадывал шаги.  
Первая дверь на втором этаже. Заходить в комнату к прошлому себе почему-то было неловко.  
Комната была аккуратная и безликая. Разве что полки забиты личными вещами — книги, тетради, модели самолетов. Под кроватью притаился баскетбольный мяч.  
Тацуя наклонился над столом. Крупными буквами маркером написал на обложке тетрадки по истории: «Позвони ему, идиот. Ты помнишь номер».  
На этом Тацуя хотел покинуть дом, но вспомнил, что у него есть еще одно дело. Он открыл гардеробную и положил в карман своей куртки жестянку с леденцами. Теперь все.  
С чувством выполненного долга он вышел на улицу, с каждым шагом все глубже погружаясь в асфальт, к зеленым спиралям, кляксе и гербарию из фотографий.

В кармане завалялся один леденец. Тацуя улыбнулся самому себе.

— Извините? — девушка оторвалась от телефона. — Мы не знакомы.  
— Какая разница. Просто хочу угостить вас кофе, ничего больше.  
— У меня срочная встреча, — она попыталась обойти Тацую.  
— Не то чтобы я настаивал. Но если бы ваша встреча была важна, вы бы не стояли, уткнувшись в телефон посреди улицы.  
— Вы меня раскусили, — лед ее лица треснул и вскрылся, выпустив наружу улыбку. — А вы из Японии?  
Они пошли в сторону чайнатауна.  
Два небоскреба остались за их спинами, монументальные, как рисовая бумага.

— Да ты настоящий американец, — сказал Ацуши, узнав об этом.  
— А ты бы понесся в Хиросиму или Нагасаки?

От страха сводило нутро. Тайга открыл после первого же звонка, будто ждал.  
— Есть кое-что еще, что я могу исправить, — сказал Тацуя и шагнул вперед.  
Дверь за ними захлопнулась.

***

— Мальчик, — сказала гадалка, и голос ее скрипел, как несмазанный механизм, — здесь должен сидеть не ты. Почему ты здесь? — Она подняла взгляд от шара и уставилась Тацуе прямо в глаза. Взгляд ее был тяжелым и неподвижным.  
— Погадайте мне, — сказал Тацуя с жесткостью, которой сам от себя не ожидал. — Раз я уже здесь, то гадайте.  
Цыганка ухмыльнулась.  
— Не буду я тебе гадать, и никто из наших не будет. Впусти лучше своего брата, я нагадаю ему красивую жену, много денег и казенный дом. А у тебя ничего не будет. Ты и так уже получил больше того, что тебе причиталось.  
Тацуя вышел. Голова кружилась от дыма и злости, перемешанной с обидой. Никаких больше гадалок, хватит с него. Он схватил за локоть Тайгу, караулившего снаружи. Тот вскрикнул, спросил, что такое, Тацуя кивнул, мол, потом расскажу, — и потащил к выходу с ярмарки. Цыгане расступались перед ними, как Красное море перед Моисеем.  
Гадалка вытащила откуда-то из-под шали жестянку с засахаренными леденцами и закинула один в рот. Облизала пальцы, перепачканные в сахарной пудре.  
— «Используй с умом», — передразнила она, — ну да, как же.  
Лошадь согласно заржала.  
На этот раз старуха победила.


End file.
